


happiness in generous doses

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: M:  The first time we kissed, you tasted of apples and courageousness.A:  Oh yeah? And what do I taste like now?M:A drabble story from the time Magnus and Alec met till a happily-ever-almost-sorta-after.





	happiness in generous doses

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Sure, a sparkle did fly when they’d just met but the follow up to that was pure bickering, flirting and playing hopscotch and everything nearly seemed a waste of time. Then a few months later, they’re swinging in a hammock on Magnus’s balcony, reading the same newspaper.

“I’ll love you till the end of this world, Alexander”.  
  
Alec looks down at Magnus confused and somewhat amused, “do you even know when the world’s ending?”  
  
Today’s News: _Natural disasters everywhere. Wars breaking out everywhere._

The world was bound to end someday and yet, Magnus quickly tilts his head back and pulls Alec towards him. “But isn’t that the point?” he asks, kissing Alec. “No matter what, I’ll love you till the end”.  
  
\---  
  
It starts from about 9:00 in the evening, till about 6:00 the next morning.  
  
They get home. Have dinner. Shower. Sip on wine or cocktails. And munch on cheese assortments. They chat. They laugh. They kiss. They hug. And tease each other.  
  
Tick Tock.  
  
They fall asleep on the coach, on the carpet, in bed… wherever is okay so long as they’re together.  
  
Between 9 p.m. and 6 a.m., Magnus and Alec abandon the world for a rendezvous in bed that’s sticky with sweetness.

\---  
  
M:  The first time we kissed, you tasted of apples and courageousness.  
  
A:  Oh yeah? And what do I taste like now?  
  
M:   You taste like bananas... and I love you.  
  
\---  
  
At 6am, there was a knock at Magnus’s room door.  
  
“Why are you here so early?” he asked, surprised but, of course not disappointed.  
  
Alec pushed his way inside, “I wanted to be with the man of my dreams”.  
  
Amused, a fond smile graced Magnus’s lips. “And who’s that?”  
  
“You, of course, silly.  I dreamt about you last night”.  
  
Magnus laughed, closed the door and pulled his giddy man into a kiss, “Alexander---”, he said, wetting Alec’s lips with his, “you’ll be the perfect end to me”.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
